Drake "The Mage"
Drake, also known as "The Mage" is a character in The Haunting and The Haunted. Overview Drake is the main protagonist of The Haunting and The Haunted, appearing in all of the movies and episodes. He is portrayed by RejectedShotgun. Drake is a young man who is half enderman and half human. He has the power to teleport and perform magic along with the ability to see visions that will help him out or have meaning in the future. Since he was young, Drake was haunted by Herobrine alongside with his friend, Armen. However after the events of The Haunting 1 -3, Armen turned into Armenbrine, bringing havoc and chaos to the world. Drake, being the main protagonist of The Haunted, will stop at nothing to get Armen back. History The following is the history of Drake. 'Early Life' Before the events of The Haunting, Armen's brother Collin made an agreement with Herobrine that would cause both to merge together and become one. However, Herobrine broke the agreement and started to slowly take over his body until he had full control. What was left of Collins humanity was then ejected from his former body and transferred inside an enderman. The enderman was then created into a new being, later known as Drake, half ender and half human (Collin). After a mysterious event, Drake was placed in the House of Herobrine, without any knowledge of who he once was and how he came to be. Arrival at The House of Herobrine Armen bought a property, which was eventually revealed to be the House of Herobrine. After a mysterious event, Drake was placed in the house, without any knowledge of who he once was and how he came to be. Although much is not known about Drake's arrival, he was still tormented by the evil Herobrine. Drake and Armen both suffered countless nights getting haunted by the entity and his mobs. ''The Haunting: Minecraft Movie Night One Drake wakes up from a long slumber, asking Armen to make him a midnight snack. The two ate their snacks as planned and almost immediately went back to sleep. However, after being disrupted by a zombie at the their front door, Drake and Armen notice someone was in their house, blocking the entry ways to their rooms. Not worrying much about it, Drake and Armen take care of the situation and kill the mobs that mysteriously entered the home. After the small inconvenience, Drake returns to bed, concluding the first night. Night Two Drake waits anxiously for Armen's arrival from a sword repair shop that was not far from their home. Once Armen takes precautions by barricading the front door, he mentions a book that contained information about an entity called Herobrine. Drake is intrigued by the information Armen has collected. According to the book, a regular person going by the name of Collin, was transformed into the entity. Before Armen can finish reading the book, Drake interrupts him due to hearing someone breaking into their home. After a few complications, Drake and Armen decide to head into their basement to see if anything helps them in their efforts of finding what is causing the disruptions. When leaving the basement, Drake sees a man by the window with pale white eyes. After being hit by an arrow, Drake comes to the realization that the man with white eyes has been haunting them. As the sun rises, Drake and Armen decide to sleep after their sleep deprived night. During the next night, Armen hears something in the basement. Drake responded to Armen, saying he didn't hear anything, so they both investigate their basement. However, they found nothing. As they try to leave the basement, they discover 2 wooden planks in front of the basement door, trapping them underground. Armen decides to read his book until he was interrupted once again, by the sound of the wooden planks at the basement door breaking. They leave the basement, noticing it was almost sunrise and call it a day. Night Three The third night begins with Drake upstairs seeing visions of Herobrine. Drake calls Armen. They both head down into the kitchen and discuss the book until eventually they end up back in the basement. They enter the underground room and discover a suspicious hole with wooden planks inside, in the far dark corner of the basement. Curiosity took the best of them and made them search the tunnel. As they finally make it to the end of the tunnel, they found an anonymous hole (void). Armen decides to read the book to see if they can do something to get out. Armen gets shot by an arrow and sees Herobrine again trying to trap them by placing fire. Risking their lives, they jump the void and find to what they now know The Sacred Diamonds. Armen tries to find out what to do with the sacred diamonds until Herobrine caught him off guard and burned up his book of knowledge. With no more ideas, drake starts trying to mind the diamonds, until eventually he gets hit with arrows. Armen and later on Drake falls into the void, trying to escape Herobrine ''The Haunting: Second Life Drake awoke in a Jungle Cabin, after falling into the void. He looked around the Cave Cabin and found signs on the wall. After reading them out loud, he saw Armen coming from the distance. After reuniting with Armen, together they went in search of the three Sacred Diamonds inside three temples in the Three Biomes. They successfully got all the Diamonds and took them to another temple in the center of the biomes. Underneath this temple, they discovered a mineshaft which led them to Herobrine's lair and a Nether Portal, which they had to enter. There they fought and "defeated" Herobrine and went back through the Portal only to discover that they had failed to kill him. Afterward, Drake was taken to Herobrine's nether castle, where Armen was tied up in cobwebs, and Herobrine sitting on a Nether Brick throne. Herobrine gave him a choice to either die, give Armen eternal suffering, or Armen dies and he has eternal suffering. Drake chose eternal suffering for himself. ''The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine'' Part 1 After an undisclosed amount of time of making his decision, Drake and Armen walk on a bridge that heads to a small town named Ruby Shire. Drake stops walking and looks around with confusion. Not remembering anything that happened to him during the events of The Haunting: Second Life nor The Haunting: Minecraft Movie, he turns around to Armen, asking him where they were and how did they get there. Armen responded," I have no idea." and Drake returned a comment saying," It doesn't matter." Both continuing their unknown journey, Drake continues to question where they are. As they walk around, Drake got a glimpse of Herobrine on top of a building. Drake got closer to him and experienced a severe headache (Herobrine Headache), and then got in a total blackness. Drake woke up in a Nether Brick Cage and needed to find a way out, besides a dark tunnel. After finding Armen, Not having any choice, they enter it and see an eye block that teleports them to an Arctic Shelter. After waking up from a coma once again, They find themselves in an Arctic Base. Both not knowing who or what is in the base, they decide to search out the base until they run into an Arctic Base Employee who is later introduces as Grayson. Part 2-3 As time passed, Drake discusses with Grayson how he possibly could be haunted by the Herobrine also. Drake then left the base along with Grayson and Armen, and went through multiple obstacles until they eventually passed through an Arctic town and discovered a portal. Part 4 Drake along with Armen find themselves in the abandon city of Iron Port. As they walk along through one of Iron Ports "forest", they reunite with Grayson around a graveyard. The group travels and explores once again, but this time in the city of Iron Port. As they take mini stops to look, they find a library, where they learn more about Iron Mere. However they then end up getting chased by Herobrine once again, until they reach the House of Notch. There Grayson read a book of prophecy that amazes Drake and Armen. The book gave out out information of many kingdoms that fought Herobrine and the way Herobrine's Army fought back. Part 5 Moments later, they head to the Imperial Forge, where Drake remarks that he feels much better after entering the forge. The other's agree and they begin to craft the fiery sword. Before they can leave Drake warns that they should be careful, and head through a different way out of the city. They enter a stream underground that leads them inside Herobrine's "underground castle". Herobrine attacks them and the hide. Drake shouts that they need to get close to Herobrine if they want to kill him. The group counter-attacks, but it's still not enough. After many attempts of killing him, the group failed leaving Armen to do the unexpected. Armen tackles Herobrine and sends the both of them over the edge. Drake and Grayson try to grab a hold of Armen but it was too late. Drake stands there looking at the lava, still hoping Armen's alive. Grayson tell's him that he has Armens helmet, in which Drake replies that he's sure that Armen hit Herobrine with their firery sword. The two escape and set up camp. Drake later on ask's for Armen's helmet and tells Grayson that he wants to part ways. Wishing each other good luck, Drake then heads off into the unknown world. After The Haunting After the events of The Haunting3: Legend of The Herobine, Drake split up with Grayson and the two went their separate ways. During their lonely separate years, Drake was traveling the world to find a new way of life, only to realize that Herobrine and Armen merged during the falling of Herobrine. As years went by, Drake has been on the search for survivors and people to help him defeat Armenbrine, but failed only to see destroyed civilizations. The Haunted Season 1 After Armen sacrificed his life to protect Drake and Grayson, Drake started exploring the Badlands. A few months later in his exploration, he discovered that Armen was alive but had merged with Herobrine. Two years before the Haunted, he used a spell and removed some of Herobrine's influence, but ended up storing it within himself; as a result, his eye turned white. 2 years later, Drake is now on the search for survivors from the destruction caused by "Armenbrine", and is attempting to save Armen through any means possible. After those 4 Years, Drake and Grayson reunited once again and began their own quest together in search for the Red Keep. As they explored the Red Keep, their discoveries were postponed after Armenbrine attacked the medieval town. They evacuated the town and returned the next day to make sure Armenbrine wasn't there. After returning to the city, Drake and Grayson discovered a secret "subway" that gave them a strong sign that they were indeed in the future, but in a Medieval Time future. Once they left the keep, Drake got injured and had to stay in The House of Herobrine with the company of Grayson. A week passed and he was ready to travel in hopes in finding the magical library, but instead was stopped by Mia who needed help finding an ancient artifact. After retrieving the artifact, Drake along with Mia & Grayson discussed their future plans and began the journey once again into the catacombs, under Armada. They explored the caves and managed to get out sometime later, with another map to help find the Magical Library. Drake and the team left the catacombs and returned to Grayson's home, but then had to evacuate, due to an army of mercenaries outside ready to kill them. They left the property and went into a hideout, up until Armenbrine came and fought them with his mobs, as well as the mercenaries. Sometime after the battle, Drake, Grayson, and Mia retreated back into their hideout and Drake feel asleep. He later woke up in the "Dream World" with Armen. In the fake world, Drake experienced his past memories and discovered new truths about Armen, that he has never learned before. Drake escaped the Dream World by a different Route and woke up back into the hideout. He, along with the others, then followed an Imperial airship to a camp. They ambushed the camp and stole one of the airships so that they could reach the Magical Library faster. Unfortunately, their balloon caught fire, and they had to make an emergency landing. Thankfully, none of them was badly hurt, and they wandered for a bit, taking out the mercenaries that attacked them. They soon found some old ruins under the nearby large mountain. After passing the trials of being offered what they desired most, they opened a very important-looking door that lead to the Magic Library. In the library, the discovered a map that showed the location of a Dragon Hatchery, and a journal that was written by Collin. It detailed s corruption and his plan to save himself. He was going to eject what was left of his humanity into another living creature. This new being was meant to protect Armen from Herobrine. This new being was Drake. After mostly seeming to have gotten over his origins, Drake and the others came upon yet another important-looking door. Behind the door, they found the three Sacred Diamonds and Armenbrine. They fought Armen one last time before Drake destroyed one of the Sacred Diamonds, causing Herobrine to lose much of his power. However, this power was needed to keep Armen alive, and so, Armen died, but Herobrine was once again temporarily defeated. Then, Drake, Grayson, and Mia went into portals of their respective colors. Season 2: Shadow of Herobrine Three months after Armen's death and the destruction of the Magic Library, Drake returns home to find out that Armenbrine punched a hole through the mountain and destroyed his electro-magnets and resisted the spell that protected the Sacred Diamond in order for Armenbrine to bring it to the Magic Library. After leaving, he felt a presence he had not felt since before he destroyed one of the Sacred Diamonds. It was Armen's presence, and Armen had only a few seconds a spirit to leave the land of the dead and communicate with Drake for only a short moment. Drake heard this and left his home to seek out Grayson for assistance on his second journey to save Armen. After teleporting, he finds Grayson in a skyscraper that was surrounded by a forest in the middle of a desert. They reunite and find that the Empire has followed Grayson, so they fight off many of the Mercenaries before discussing their plans to travel to Hell and the Demon Realm. Heading off to the Demon Portal in a very dead part of the world, they encounter many enemies along the way, some of which were more mercenaries. After arriving at the portal, they complete a ritual and entered it. Arriving into what seems to be a dimension between the real world and Hell, they realize that the portal rejected their belongings, as well as Drake's magical abilities, and they had to rely on Giant Ender Swords to fight their way through a trial towards a tower, with an Arbiter they must defeat up top. They had difficulties, but they successfully managed to overcome all the enemies, and defeat the Arbiter, which brought them to Hell. Drake has no memory of being in Hell, so Drake and Grayson seem new to the place. They explore and follow a path marked by beacons, finding chests along the way that give them armor and weapons. Avoiding lava and killing any enemies that got in their way, they almost arrive at the end of the path where they encounter Hydra, a three-headed dragon. They attempted to fight it, but its hide was too strong, forcing them to retreat to the end of the trail. At the end, they find the very same helmet Armen wore in his last battle against Herobrine. Beside it was a door to the Demon Realm. They entered and found themselves in a mysterious place. TBA Personality Despite himself living his life in fear, Drake is idealistic, smart, and powerful. He is also a thinker, always alarmed, but hopeful. Drake is generally full of kindness, but gives up quickly when he is looking in the face of his fears. Even though he is considered anti-social, Drake is still loving and friendly when he is with close friends. Drake is not as high level of fighting in combats nor battles like Grayson or Armen, but is the usual thinker & helper of figuring out ways to escape or solve a situation. He is also mature & fully grown of age, but lets his fears take control of him, which might be attributed to his past. Despite all of his attributes, he is still respectful and deferential. Drake is very selfless, and will do anything to keep his friends safe. Abilities Enhanced Sensing Drake can sense magical signatures coming from any object or being, as well as their life force and presence. Ender Teleportation Drake was eventually able to do this after solving some of his "Enderman problem", and was only able to do this with the help of magic. According to Drake, he can teleport anywhere by himself, however can only use his teleportation a limited number of times. However, he can only teleport others with him if they are travelling to a specific location, such as his house. This also requires the use of a teleportation circle, which is known to sap the life force out of plants for energy, which could be one reason Drake's house is completely devoid of any plants, as all have been used as energy for the circle. Preservation Drake uses this to preserve the mutton Grayson cooked from him the previous day in "Reunion," eating it in "Journey to the Red Keep." Telekinesis During a small brawl in Memories between Grayson and The Empire Assassin, Drake performed an ability known as Telekinesis. Drake is able to move anything with his mind, along with the help of magic. This rare ability has only been seen on a few occasions. Talisman of Kinesis Drake has used this item was in The Hunt where he used it on mobs that were helping Armenbrine. Lucid Dreaming In some episodes of The Haunted, also including some movies of the haunting, Drake has experienced many dreams with either Herobrine or Armenbrine in it. In several of his dreams, Drake knows he is dreaming, yet he still can control what he wants to see (Besides Herorbine/Armenbrine). In Origins, Drake was seen with Armen in a dream world, meaning that both Drake and Armen are both lucid dreaming. This could have resulted by Herobrine, since they are both connected to him. It's unknown why they were lucid dreaming. Tailsman to Raise/Lower Earth In The Hunt, Drake used the ability to raise and lower Earth while fighting Herobrine. He is known to have charged his Talismans including this one near Grayson's house. Tailsman of Water Drake hasn't used this, but it is speculated to control water in a circle and throw it at any foe targeted, much like how Armenbrine used water magic in "The Magic Library" Tailsman of Control Fire Drake hasn't used this in any of his battles, and the effects are unknown. Bubble Shield Drake uses this to shield the impact of the airship after its crash-landing near the Magic Library. Levitation Drake used this to jump up onto one of the Sacred Diamonds to destroy it with Anduin. Fire Magic Drake learns fire magic throughout his time returning to his home. He can shoot projectiles of fire, either incinerating the opponent or when charged, would create an explosion, similarly to how Armenbrine used fire magic in the battle in "The Hunt." He can also create a fire shield, burning anything around him. Lightning Magic Drake learns this as well as Fire Magic. He uses it to summon lightning and attack whoever is within range, much like Armenbrine's lightning. Relationships Main Article: Drake's Relationships Episode Appearances |-|Season 1= |-|The Haunting= Trivia Category:Main Characters (The Haunting) Category:Main Characters (The Haunted)